


真相是假1-3

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504





	真相是假1-3

1.  
【初见】  
“李总，希望这个项目合作愉快。”宴席将尽，士原娱乐的周老板起身敬酒，杯尽后附在李汶翰耳边小声地说：“李总，今晚特意给您安排了个雏儿，皮相是一等一的，您可悠着点。” 语毕对身边的助理吩咐：“小冯，带李总去房间休息。”

周士原谄媚地笑着，狐狸般悠长的眼角却还是不小心划过一丝的冰冷。

李汶翰客套一笑作为回复。这样的表情实在习以为常，商业场嘛，哪有真情实感，都是表面平和下的暗流涌动。也没有人能一身干净，这类招待似乎是约定俗成般自然存在，不接受反而是拂了面子。虽然他作为独霸一方的月华娱乐的CEO无所谓给不给情面，但送到嘴边的肉，多少是个消遣。

他也不是不懂周士原眼里闪过的色彩，确实自己在床上癖好特别，也不是没有流传出去。但这圈子都是半斤八两，至少他不用工具。只不过出名所以嚼舌根的多罢了。周士原也是还太嫩见得不够多，才没控制好自己的表情。

“李总，那这边就不打扰您休息了。” 冯俊杰将人领到房门，毕恭毕敬地递过房卡赶紧撤了。

李汶翰关上门，听着吹风机的声音从浴室传出来，不急不慢先环顾了下套房，松了衬衣的领口和袖口，随手将外套丢在沙发，在吧台上给自己倒了杯威士忌一饮而尽，回味上来的苦涩并着浓烈的麦芽香气刺激着喉咙， 他紧闭唇齿在口腔好好品味了这番不算享受的滋味，狠狠地吞了回去。谈不上爽，但他享受这种恶狠狠的感觉。一如他平时的行事风格。

浴室里的人一直在认真吹着头发，全然没有注意到外面的声响。当看到镜子里出现一个人的时候，吓得一哆嗦。李汶翰平时就是拒人于千里之外的冷漠皮囊，今天的饭局又无聊，加之喝了很多酒，分外有压迫力的气场吓得男孩呆愣地在镜中对视了两秒，才回过神来关掉吹风，咽了口唾沫，结结巴巴地开口：“李.....李总好....”

眼眸低垂，眼神忽闪，想看又不敢直视的模样。

李汶翰不做回答，直直盯着面前的男孩子，手插在口袋里，步步逼近，面对面贴身了才停下来，歪着头细细打量着。还没吹的头发看着十分柔软，椭圆的脸型，有着柔和的下颌轮廓，皮肤白皙到只能用牛奶这种滥俗的词语修饰。嘴型、鼻子、眼睛都是好看的，因为紧张微微咬着下唇，不安的眼神带着长直的睫毛微微颤抖，全然不施脂粉。想到周士原说的，确实是干净的好皮相，满满的青涩气息，跟这房间马上要变成的光景甚不相配。

男孩紧张地后退了一步，李汶翰跟着逼近，毫不收敛赤裸锋利的目光。就这样一步一步， 把人逼到了淋浴间的墙壁上，撑上一只手，把人圈在墙壁和自己之间。

“我的风格，周老板跟你讲过了吧”威士忌的麦芽气息在两人之间流动。

“嗯”怯生生地抬眼看了一眼。

李汶翰收回撑在墙上的手，用指背来回摩挲了两下男孩的下颌线，跟预想中的一样软软嫩嫩的，他很喜欢。

“转过去”

男孩乖乖转向墙壁，李汶翰取下腰间的皮带，熟练地将他的两只手腕捆在背后。

“转过来”他掂起男孩的下巴，用了点力道，“看着我”

男孩一下吃了痛，明眼里闪过一丝慌乱，很快恢复了干净乖顺的眼神，埋藏着一小许不安。

男孩比他高一点点，李汶翰用力牵着他的下巴向下，侵略性极强地吻上去。比起亲吻，其实更像是一场唇齿的掠夺，没有绵长的柔情，只是霸道地刮扫每一寸口腔，一点点吸走本就不多的空气。带着点啃咬，有点吃痛的男孩束手无策。李汶翰感觉面前的人快要呼吸不过来了才松开对他的占据。

李汶翰冷漠地看着眼前的男孩面色绯红，努力汲取着新鲜空气，胸脯大幅地起伏。他伸出手，打开男孩身后的淋浴开关。

没有温度的冷水倾泻而下，男孩的视线瞬间模糊。一缕缕水柱顺着发丝蜿蜒流进眼睛、耳朵和嘴巴，想擦拭可手被牢牢地绑在身后。下巴还紧紧被人箍着无法逃脱，只能呆呆地站着着任水冲刷。浴袍打湿后愈发沉重，贴在肌肤上也粘腻难受。他微张着嘴费力在水中找寻呼吸，耳朵里的水灌得愈来愈多，一点点阻隔着外界的声音。

就好像溺水了一样，直到完全沉没的前一秒，拖着自己下坠的手才松开，李汶翰贴近他耳边，声音像是从平行世界传来，缥缈又不真实：  
“脱我的衣服，用嘴”语调冰冷而不容抗拒。

男孩乖乖地倾身，脸贴在李汶翰胸前，笨拙地用齿舌想要解开扣子。

果然是没有经验的小孩，尝试了半天都没有成功。李汶翰一手插兜，另一只手覆上男孩的后脑勺抓着他的头发。男孩笨拙的动作像极了大狗在主人怀里蹭来蹭去求关注的模样。李汶翰寻味地感受着他吃力又努力的态度，对这乖顺的模样甚是满意。

良久才终于解开了第一个扣子，男孩像找到技巧般，很快解开了剩下的几颗。双手背着，重心不好控制，歪着身子重重地跪倒地上开始勤勤恳恳地解裤腰。李汶翰的衬衣敞着，离了温热的唇舌，露出的胸膛淋着溅上来的冷水刺激着身下起了点反应，也是给男孩的动作增加了难度。李汶翰另一只手也揪上了脑后的头发。拉链成功被解开的时候，裤子掉下去，男孩抬头想寻求下一步指示，却被冷水浇得无法睁眼。李汶翰关上淋浴，弯腰抬起男孩的下巴。嘴唇因为撕拉链的时候卡了几次，有几个小血口，李汶翰没有感情地亲上去，用舌头刮起嘴角的血珠送进男孩嘴里，起身居高临下地看着发冷打颤的人，声音里没有任何情绪：“继续”

男孩听话地低垂下眼眸用牙齿轻轻褪下内衣。这过程里李汶翰一直在慢慢地后退，每退一步，男孩都需要艰难地跪着向前挪动，手在背后让维持平衡和移动变得分外艰难，他却也不恼地追随。成功褪下时已到了床边，李汶翰坐在床沿，揪起男孩后脑勺的头发向前送到自己的分身面前。

男孩没有经验并不是很会，加上没有双手的帮助，吞吞吐吐用了很久。李汶翰撑坐在床沿一直冷冷地审视着。说实话他并不在意技术，他要的纯粹是服从带来的满意罢了。湿透的浴袍和男孩身上的水浸湿了一大片地毯，好似血液肆意蔓延，充斥着惊心动魄的美感。本身跪着只靠身体的力量口就已经很累了，浴袍的重量更是消磨气力，加之寒冷带来的消耗，等终于弄得差不多了，李汶翰明显能感到男孩身子精疲力竭地颤抖，像枯萎的花朵凋谢前的瑟瑟。

他直起身，按住男孩的后脑勺一个深插到喉咙里再抽出来，牵出几缕涎液从半空落垂落到男孩的胸前和嘴角。李汶翰欣赏着男孩红红的眼眶，因为体力透支迷离的眼神和打湿而根根漆黑分明的睫毛，以及因为口//jiao而更加开裂的嘴唇上的血口.........“站起来”他继续给着命令

然而跪坐太久加上体力消耗，男孩费力地起身到一半便栽倒在李汶翰身上，也是在李汶翰预料之中，伸手稳稳接住了，男孩的头卡在自己脖颈处，温热的呼吸打在颈窝，真的太像一只大狗，大傻狗了，李汶翰像，就着这个姿势顺手解了皮带脱了浴袍丢在地上。皮带扣一直抵在手腕内侧刮破了皮肤，蹭花的血痕在雪白的胳膊上分外瞩目。

李汶翰顺势将人放在床上，自己走去客厅又倒了杯酒，也算是给人一点休息的时间。这与平时的他很不一样，往常他都是把人往死里折腾，不可能留有任何的喘息空间。绝不手软，这是从十多岁起父亲一直在灌输的行事理念。

再回到卧室，李汶翰直接拿润滑往趴着的男孩身后潦草地扩张了两下就插了进去，找快活的人是他，是不可能给别人服务的。男孩是第一次，强烈的异物不适感驱使他剧烈地弓起上身试图逃离，喉咙里发出嘶哑的惊呼。李汶翰卡在一半也很痛，他低头狠狠咬上男孩的脖颈这个脆弱的地方，牙齿上用了狠劲，耳边是近在咫尺的低声嘶吼，男孩浑身因为疼痛崩的更紧，终于在李汶翰尝到血腥味而松口的一瞬间放松下来。不想正中李汶翰的套路，趁他放松的刹那一个挺身悉数埋入。

“啊————”

一声痛苦的哀嚎。巨大的撕裂感传遍全身，男孩扬起脖颈奋力挣扎却被李汶翰大力扣腰无法脱逃，反而在雪白的肌肤上拉出分明的肌肉线条，刺激着李汶翰的感官。他没有感情地大力出入，每下都快要完全出来了又一下挺到最深，虽然没有好好扩张导致开始并不顺畅，但他也丝毫没有怜香惜玉只是蛮力侵占，无情地像在加倍弥补之前给男孩休息时间那片刻的心软。

男孩因为喉咙嘶哑而无声的哭泣哀嚎，尽数迷失在肉与肉清脆的撞击声里。脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，双手试图攥紧床单，无奈身后的撞击过于大力而找不到一个可以支撑的点，手肘也撑不住，整个人被冲撞得七零八碎，疼痛像一把碎玻璃随着每次撞击越撒越远直至蔓延全身。

好不容易等疼痛感变迟钝了，不想李汶翰将他翻了过来，捡起床边的皮带将双手重新禁锢起来绑在床头，男孩完全失去了能使劲的点，任由李汶翰将自己的双腿分别搭在腰间和肩膀，形成一个方便他长驱直入的角度。腰背因此而微微悬空，高频和深入的撞击又一次开启，因为缺乏受力点而更加难以承受。男孩很想要个枕头能垫在腰下或者头顶，好不容易拼凑起力量望向李汶翰，对上那人清冷的眼神和冰冷的表情，话语却不争气地变成泪水连绵不绝，嘴唇因为哭泣而不受控地颤抖。

这表情让李汶翰满意地释放了第一次。抽出来时伴着的液体除了浊白的体液，透明的凝胶还有些许血迹。算是习以为常的光景了。换了姿势又来了好几次，解手腕上的皮带时发现男孩早已不知何时晕了过去，脸上满是泪痕，胳膊侧面还有自己咬过的齿印。

 

第二天助理胡文煊早早就到了附近等老板传唤。进房间时还是被浓郁的战场遗留气味吓到。在门口等李汶翰换好了带去的衣物离开了，才关上门准备善后。

这些年善后太多了，本该是见怪不怪的，他还是久违地惊到了。一是被男孩的面相惊艳，其次面对“战场”的狼藉，还是忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。男孩的面色苍白，脸庞一圈和耳朵却绯红，眉头紧锁着，嘴巴像在嘟囔一样打颤，嘴角还有干掉的零星的血迹。

轻轻掀开被子，男孩紧紧地蜷缩着，微微发抖，床单上血迹混合着其他液体，抱在胸前的手腕上深深的勒痕触目惊心。胡文煊皱了皱眉，轻柔地把被子盖上，摸了摸男孩的额头，果然很烫。无奈地叹了口气，放弃了叫醒别人的念头。轻轻关上房门准备去买些退烧药。男孩醒来已近中午，胡文煊帮忙喂了些酒店的粥和买来的感冒药，又搀扶着人进浴室清洗。男孩没什么气力，只能虚弱地笑着和说谢谢，虽然眼底满是疲累，眼睛却还是亮亮的，眼神清澈。惹得胡文煊内心不住地心疼，看着挺单纯一孩子，怎么就走了这个路，还遇上自家老板了呢，哎......出于怜悯，胡文煊反常地提出送男孩回住处，没想到男孩还只是个大学生。下车的时候甜甜一笑，依旧礼貌地说了谢谢才走。

等等，真的笑的好甜啊.....望着男孩缓缓行走的背影，胡文煊阵阵心疼，真不知道孩子是被骗了还是想走什么捷径找大腿，如果是后者的话真是亏大了，毕竟李汶翰风月场这些年别说动过情，连床上的人，都没有回头草过哪怕一次。

怕回头了也是吃不消把。

 

2.  
【再遇】  
当今娱乐圈是什么形势呢，多年前这个圈子还是只有实力艺人才能得到鲜有的包装机会，不知道从什么时候开始转变成了流量和曝光主宰的市场。像狗皮膏药一样，只要宣传到位了，管他红粉黑粉，热度上来了就能有资源，实力便没被看得那么重了。算是个不好的风气吧，别说对艺人不公平，市场的竞争也愈加浮躁不清。而带起了这股风气的，正式当今独霸一方的月华娱乐，手握数百营销号，合作上万品牌方的流传并不是吹嘘。剩下相对有名些的，便是专注hip-pop风格的YZ娱乐，用演艺养歌手事业的慈维传媒，综艺风生水起的油桃天空和相对低调、主攻实力口碑唱将的星月文化。

这四家公司加起来，也就顶一个月华的势力吧。毕竟当这些公司还在踏踏实实埋头给艺人铺路的时候，手段一向以快狠闻名的月华早已经正和各路资源搭好了飞机跑道。必要时暗中采取些不光彩的手段，也是家常便饭。

当然，这种事情每家公司都会存在，只是程度深浅问题罢了。唯一与众不同点的便是星月文化，业内业外流传的都是不争不抢匠心运营的口碑，CEO管栎也是十分谦逊温和的性格，跟圈子里谁都能彬彬有礼鲜有摩擦。算是一股清流，也得益于这老牌的路子一直平稳地发展壮大。

时不时的这些公司的高层也喜欢组织些聚会，多半是借着娱乐的由头探点底。最近有两档不同平台相同定位的综艺要录制，各家都有艺人要推，慈维的陈宥维就组了个场子。 就月华的势力李汶翰是不屑于这样的信息交换的，但这种场子通常玩的挺开，他倒不想错过。席间推杯换盏，男女都有，加上喝得并不单纯，回房间的电梯里视线已经有点飘，进门的时候仿佛瞥到了个熟悉的身影，也当是幻觉了。

 

第二天醒来整个人都是宿醉后的空虚感，身边的人紧紧环着自己，李汶翰皱了皱眉粗暴地把腰上的手甩开起身。那人被弄醒先是不满地啧了一声，才揉揉富有俄罗斯风情的眼睛换上谄媚的笑容，用好生腻歪的语气说“李总~再睡会嘛”

“不必”李汶翰虽微微一笑，气场却更冷峻了，不紧不慢地系着衬衣的扣子：“哦对，我不太喜欢你的声音，我走之前不要再说话了。”

气的那人脸涨得通红，愤愤地跳起来捡起地上的衣服潦草套上，抓起一个枕头砸到李汶翰身上，丢下句气急败坏的“你mb就是一变态！”夺门而出。

李汶翰无所谓地耸耸肩，乐得这份清静。刷牙的时候看着镜子，倒是想起了一个月前的那个男孩。雪白的皮肤，优越的手腕线条，最重要的是声音很好听。李汶翰想着男孩质地偏厚带着点奶声奶气的少年音色，吃痛时的呻吟里满是痛楚，并不像其他人一样掺杂进做作的音调试图取悦他。毕竟月华的少爷徜徉花林这么些年，谁不想做第一只养尊处优的金丝雀呢。

“嗯.......啊......”

脑海里不受控制地回放着那夜的画面，干净的躯体因为他沾染上触目的嫣红，沾上不相匹配的浑浊液体....直到牙膏的泡沫滴落到手背上才回过神来。李汶翰觉得自己对性的观念一直是扭曲的，他厌恶粘腻的缠绵悱恻，不喜欢声色的张扬。他享受对方是完全的服从，任由他亲手一点点破坏.......比起说取得快感，这更像是他一种无法抑制的本能。这个世界是残酷的，所有的风平浪静都有背后的暗流涌动，他不相信有纯粹的好，暴戾地想要撕开面具把深藏的丑摊开在目光下。

怎么也想不到出门的时候一转身就在走廊碰到了这个人。

李汶翰觉得见了鬼了，刚想到这个人就碰到了，什么概率，难道是昨晚药效没过？但很快他就明白这不是幻觉，因为面前的男孩对他笑了，柔柔的声音轻轻地打招呼“hi”

上一次男孩话都没怎么说，一直狠狠被他凌虐着，这还是第一次看到他笑。明朗的气息和亮晶晶的眼眸怎么也无法让人把他和那晚的画面重合，李汶翰又不由地生出想破坏的欲望。视线落到男孩的领口，隐约有新鲜的红色痕迹露出来。他推开来不及关上的房门，淡淡一笑，眼里是张扬的侵略：“加个班？”

面对不容违抗的语气，男孩也没有扭捏，微笑着乖乖进了房间。关上门李汶翰便转身把男孩压在了进门的墙上，扯开衬衫欣赏他胸前斑驳的痕迹，抬头对上亮亮的眸子，清澈的仿佛这声色犬马的一切从来与他无关。

“叫什么名字”

男孩诧异了下，柔声回答：“嘉羿”

李汶翰看着嘉羿盈盈地笑着，心里感叹好像除了被他艹哭的时候，这男孩讲话都是面带笑容的，干净明朗，好看得甚至有些耀眼，心里好像有个毛茸茸的尾巴突然刮了一下，痒痒得让人难受。李汶翰讨厌这种不明的情绪，发泄在了手中的动作上，恶狠狠的撬开嘉羿的齿关，尝到了一丝血腥味才剥离了嘴唇，甩手把人推坐在床边，解开了皮带裤链扶着早已抬头性~/器插进了他嘴里。

这次没有绑手，嘉羿修长的手指握上涨红的物体，冰凉的触感刺激着它又涨大了一圈。嘉羿一边口着一边调整成更方便的跪姿。李汶翰低头看自己白色的衬衫尾部半遮掩的画面，自己被吞吐的分身和嘉羿沾上口水的嘴唇在白皙的脸庞衬托下红的发亮。嘉羿吞的很慢，虽然时隔一月技术却好像没怎么学习，这里啄一口那里啄一口的。李汶翰难忍地扣住嘉羿的后脑勺，狠狠地挺腰插到了喉咙里面，顶了两秒才拿出来。嘉羿剧烈的一个干呕连着咳嗽，眼泪呛了一脸。李汶翰掰过他的脸继续抽~/插~，深一下浅两下，嘉羿根本找不到呼吸的节奏，很快脸上胸前都是绵延下来的口水，在早晨的光照下晶莹发亮，嘴唇因为充血鲜艳欲滴，圆圆的湿润的眼睛装着破碎的慌乱，刺激着李汶翰更加忘我地动作，一下下插得更深。随着每一下抽出嘉羿越来越长的吸气和逐渐枯涸的干呕，到了实在要接不上气的时候了，李汶翰才松开了嘉羿脑后的手，任他的头仰靠在床沿大口呼吸，自己快速地套弄了十几下又插回去射~/在了嘴里。注视着嘉羿一点点都吞了下去，才起身去浴室清理，留下一句“我会让助理联系你的”便离开了。

 

当天下午，月华的CEO办公室，胡文煊敲门后进来，老板正在讲电话。下午金色的阳光从落地窗折射进来，落在老板亚麻色的发梢和锐利的下颌上，覆上一层柔和的轮廓。老板其实真的挺好看的，胡文煊呆呆地想，尤其那小巧挺翘的鼻梁和标准的桃花眼。按理说桃花眼长在男孩子脸上并不讨巧，可放在老板的雕塑一样的面庞上不仅不显柔情，反而精致冷峻得不行。哎，自己老板怎么每天板着个脸呢，如果笑起来肯定迷倒众生。虽然现在接受采访啥的已经收割迷弟迷妹无数，但作为老板的身边人还是门清，不过皮面上公式化的假笑罢了。

李汶翰挂了电话投来没有温度的眼神，胡文煊赶紧断了瞎想绷直了后背。  
“老板，这是你让我调查的嘉羿的资料。”胡文煊递过去文件，“7岁的时候父母车祸去了孤儿院，被一对夫妇收养，现在是S学院大二编程专业的学生。养父母我也简单看了，在别的城市，都是公务员的工作。背景挺单纯的”

李汶翰扫了一眼薄薄的文件就往旁边一放，“好。你去谈一下，把他包下来”

胡文煊瞪大了眼睛：“老..老板，是我以为的那个意思么”

李汶翰丢过来一个眼刀，胡文煊赶紧毕恭毕敬俯首退出办公室。忍住内心的一串卧槽，赶紧给同行小伙伴们电话学习包养是个怎样的流程，毕竟以前从没想过会有这样一天。

胡文煊觉得嘉羿跟自己老板一样是个捉摸不透的存在，一个是彻底的冷漠一个是彻底的温柔。他找嘉羿签协约的时候这个散发着清新气息的大男孩就跟朋友商量旅行事宜一样淡然，不挑不拣温和地笑着，好像这事跟他无关一样。胡文煊到底还是忍不住问他怎么会做这个的，男孩也不觉得冒犯：“毕竟是养父母啊，还是要赚很多钱报答恩情呀”

“你不怕会影响以后吗，要是被知道了，结婚生子什么的”

嘉羿只是笑着摇摇头，“我本应该是个孤儿，却有人给了我一个家庭，在还完这份恩情之前，我的人生不应为自己而活。”

胡文煊没听太懂，但应该是涉及家庭关系的问题他便不想多问，只是从心底觉得嘉羿是个很好的人。完全不知一年多后自己有多后悔自己怎么就对这句话脱敏了。当下他只是递过了公寓的钥匙地址和一张银行卡，较为关切地说：“老板的性格比较冷，很多时候我也捉摸不透，你要是想找人倾诉或者有事帮忙，可以找我。咱俩年纪相仿，可以做个朋友。”

“好啊，谢谢你”嘉羿露出一口灿灿的大白牙。

 

3.  
【Mojito】  
胡文煊给安排的公寓离嘉羿学校和月华都挺方便的，李汶翰并不是沉迷床笫的人，一个月也就来个几次，多半是应酬之后带着酒气。他酒量很好鲜少喝醉，但酒精确实也有挖掘和放大某部分情绪或意识的作用。嘉羿确实是个让人满意的床伴，能敏感地捕捉并迎合他的要求，在收到消息后自觉洗完澡自己做好扩张，也知道床上不要多话，乖顺地尽力完成他的每个指令。

不知不觉这样的关系就持续到了盛夏，总有暴雨来的错不及防。嘉羿出门游泳前天空还是一片祥和，游着游着便透过玻璃屋顶看到天色变得阴霾，气压也隐隐约约变得低沉。嘉羿身体其实不太好，手脚常年冰凉，很容易低血糖，像这种低气压的天气也是要分外注意的。虽然还没游够，他也赶紧爬出来草草冲了个身子打了个车回公寓。

其实在洗澡的时候湿热的蒸汽捂在脸上已经让他有点胃里犯恶心，临出门空气里扑来浓烈的暴雨前的泥土腥味，加上游泳耗费了些气力，等到坐上出租车后排的时候，嘉羿已经有点脑子嗡嗡了。收音机的噪音好像时近时远，麻木的感觉在身体里变换着部位窜动。

刚才应该买瓶饮料再上车的，嘉羿努力把呼吸调节到平缓深长的节奏，有点无奈地想。全然没有注意包里震动的手机。

出电梯的一瞬间头晕了下实现有点模糊，嘉羿赶紧往家门冲，没有力气的手像把钥匙往棉花里送似的，半天才插进锁孔扭开了门。来不及诧异李汶翰怎么会在面前，就已经被一只手拉进门怼到墙上，手里的包应声而落。

“怎么不接电话”熟悉的霸道冰冷的语气，架在锁骨上的胳膊青筋勃//~起，身子已经有点飘的嘉羿被这一下拉扯带的失去重心，昏沉地就势把下巴搁在了面前的手臂上，胃里又传来一阵绞痛。

这画面像极了金毛把脑袋搁在主人膝盖上撒娇的模样，李汶翰没想到嘉羿会有这样的举动，先是一惊，继而看到他眼里闪过一瞬漆黑的冰凉，好似马里亚纳海沟一般幽深和遥不可及，但慢慢就变回了平日的温存，嘴角渐渐扯起，略微干哑的嗓音柔声回应：“手机....在包里....没看...”

话没说完整片后背一麻脑袋空白了一瞬，李汶翰看着嘉羿眼神失了焦头重脚轻栽下来，下意识抽出手环抱上体格并不比他小的人。世界一瞬间安静得只剩嘉羿埋在自己颈肩粗重的呼吸，鼻翼里嘉羿头发上残留的洗发水和游泳池消毒水的味道无限放大，李汶翰有点被吓到了，“怎么了，嘉羿你怎么了”

贴在锁骨处的嘴唇动了动却发不出声音，嘉羿的胸口起伏得剧烈但打在颈窝的呼吸却甚是微弱。回过神来的李汶翰打横抱起嘉羿，轻轻放到床上脱下T恤平躺着，拂着他的胸口顺气。期间嘉羿一直看着他，眼眶湿湿亮亮的。

李汶翰被这如水的眼神盯得心里有点发毛，起身去倒水。回来刚好看到嘉羿从床头柜拿出一个小氧气瓶吸了两口，面色一下恢复了不少，喂完水也明显恢复了些气力，冲着自己绽放出一个疲倦却灿烂的笑容。

“谢谢”

是撒娇的语气。

李汶翰一下觉得有什么东西如鲠在喉，干咽了口空气。往常他觉得心里情绪不对劲的时候可以拿性发泄一下，可现在眼前人的情况并不允许，余光看到桌上的氧气瓶便随口找了个话题：“你怎么会有这个东西”

第一次被问到床事以外的问题，嘉羿有点诧异。

“很小的时候得过气喘，虽然后来好了，但偶尔低血糖的时候还是要注意，就一直有备着”

没有等到回答，两人只是呆呆地对望着。这样两人交谈却无关床事还是头一次，想到这嘉羿主动覆上李汶翰的手：  
“刚才对不起，我现在可以的”

嘉羿本就生的白，因为游了泳的缘故更加白皙，衬衣领口露出来的肩膀更是白花花的。他必须承认嘉羿很诱人，但看到他水汪汪写满小心翼翼的眼神，又觉得这个床伴过分乖巧懂事了，到了让人心疼的程度。他在犹豫。嘉羿并不知道李汶翰愣着在想什么，但觉得自己要履行好一个床伴的义务，缓缓地向前凑近李汶翰的脸，在双唇离的很近的时候他犹豫了一会，他们之间永远是李汶翰发号施令他负责服从，也不知道自己这样主动会不会忤了他的意。但他感觉李汶翰没有躲闪的意思，便还是轻轻印了上去。

莫吉托Mojito, 气泡水带着白朗姆酒肆意撺掇，激发出薄荷的独特辛香，青柠的甜酸刺激，一种口味温和平衡的却让人欲罢不能的鸡尾酒。嘉羿在自己唇上又啄又舔的时候，李汶翰感觉自己脑子里有一杯Mojito摔碎了流的到处都是，他小小地回应着嘉羿的吻，就像迟疑后还是忍不住好奇舔了舔残留在手上那一点点液体，美好的滋味瞬间像夏日的微风吹进心里，痒痒酥酥的。这种不受控制的不安感很快将他拉了回神，抬手推开了嘉羿，“今天算了”

然后他起身准备走的，到了门口想到进门时候嘉羿倒在自己身上的模样，不由心一软，又折回了房间。

“你是不是还没吃饭”

嘉羿看着李汶翰冷冰冰的脸居然说着关心人的话，心底油然扑腾起一股喜悦，绽放着灿烂的微笑摇摇头。

李汶翰内心为自己的无脑行为后悔不迭，自己又不会做饭，从来都是被服侍的他更不可能点外卖陪人吃饭。也不知道说啥干脆转身就走了。

出了门就给胡文煊电话了。

下一秒嘉羿就接到胡文煊电话了。

“喂嘉羿你没事吧，我老板叫我来看你，很严重吗，我下楼在了十分钟到”

“我....没事啊？”嘉羿愣了两秒才反应过来胡文煊估计是误会他又被弄得太狠了，连忙解释“啊...我们今天没有做，他可能是看我低血糖差点晕了，所以叫你来照顾我把”

“我的天我老板居然还知道手下留情，我的天呐天呐天呐”胡文煊感叹三连才想起来重点，“等等你说你快晕了？那不是很严重，吃点啥我给你带过去吧”

“除了fang茄我都不挑”

“好嘞，小胡外送为您服务，预计8点40分到达，如果延误不享受订单超时赔付.....”

 

胡文煊前脚进门后脚暴雨就倾盆而下，嘉羿把餐厅的窗户开了一条缝拿刷刷的雨声做bgm，卷携着雨水的清凉空气入侵带来了舒爽的心情。两人吃着胡文煊打包的粥，有一搭没一搭地聊着，不觉就聊到了李汶翰。

“不过，我真的是惊讶啊，我老板居然知道叫我来看看你，他哪次不是甩手走的干脆。我老板不会对你动心了吧”不知道是不是因为嘉羿安静温和的性格特别善于倾听，还是他乖巧与世无争的模样让人忍不住宠溺，胡文煊每次见到他都特别话痨并且口无遮拦。

“没有没有”嘉羿差点被呛，胡文煊也并不是认真的，便转而叨逼叨聊起刚做助理的时候的胆战心惊到后来的服气敬佩，聊自己对老板私生活好处坏处的分析....嘉羿一直认真听着，丝毫没有厌烦的模样。

可能是摊上个话太少的老板过于压抑，碰上个能如此耐心倾听他的人胡文煊真的很感动。明明他才是年龄比较大的那个人，却反而对嘉羿越来越像小迷弟一样：“嘉羿啊，你怎么脾气这么好呀，天生的吗~”

“唔？”嘉羿一口牛奶塞在嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的，抬眼想了想才咽下去，“没有啦，小时候爸妈很宠我，所以我很调皮的，很容易发脾气”

胡文煊痴痴地看着嘉羿述说。那个喊着牛奶思考的模样太过于犯规了，虽然公司上下明星无数不乏帅哥美女，但胡文煊觉得嘉羿比他们都好看，一种不带脂粉气的清新。

“后来在孤儿院也没想过会被领养，养父母家对我也真的很好，可能那时候渐渐学会了感恩很多事情，就不容易生气啦。”嘉羿伸手在胡文煊眼前晃了晃，“我脸上有东西吗，怎么这样看我”

“有啊”胡文煊两只手托腮，“有点好看”

......嘉羿肉眼可见脸红了，胡文煊没想到他也是风月场里的人，居然这么不经撩。赶紧正形：“有啦有啦嘴角有牛奶的”

嘉羿又很犯罪地拿小红舌舔了下嘴角。胡文煊内心都是我靠，老板品味真好。

“哎你也是不容易，经历了这么多。怎么这么让人想好好照顾你呢”胡文煊边说边收拾着桌上的碗筷。

“真的啊”嘉羿明显很开心地咧开嘴巴，加入收拾的行列

“是~怎么，你很喜欢被别人照顾吗”

嘉羿的大白牙根本关不上开心地狂点头。

“我发现你有时候好成熟有时候好像个小朋友啊”

“你也是啊”嘉羿眨眨眼睛，“谢谢你来看我啊”

“害，兄弟嘛，再说老板发现我也不敢抗旨啊。雨停了我走了啊，你好好休息”

送走了胡文煊，嘉羿回到书房，从一排书中挑了本红色硬壳的拿出来，打开封面拿出藏在里面的手机检查历史消息。

只有一条短短的“都还好吗”

想了想不知道说什么，只回了一个“嗯”

手机很快震动了一下。

“慢慢来，照顾好自己”


End file.
